


Bro Go To Sleep

by charachanplz



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gay, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charachanplz/pseuds/charachanplz
Summary: A semi-shitpost where I once again write about people being unable to sleep. Specifically, Pico after clapping Beef cheeks.
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Bro Go To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly marked mature because of how crass it is, and the sex mention. I just needed to pass the time while I was on a bus for an hour and a half. I will not apologize for stupidity, Friday Night Funkin community.

_ "Pico" _

The redhead looked at the smaller guy squawking at him. They were meaningless Beeps, but you learned to understand them eventually. _ "dude, you just busted a fat nut and you're not even tired? You good dude???" _

"Yeah? I'm not some sleepy bitch like you, Beef."

That was bullshit and Boyfriend knew it. Mother fucker had eyebags thicker than old lady handbags.

_ "Bro, you're not even scrolling through yer phone. You ain't doing shit. Go to bed."  _ Pico groaned and fully turned his body towards the bluehead. Hehe. Redhead Bluehead.

"Look, I can't risk it. I go to sleep and some giant purple dick swinger will scoop me out the window and chomp off my head. You want that? You want the news to report how they found me outside your studio, no head and dong out?"

_ "Pico, that's a delusion." _

"It's a nutjob thing! Either way I'm not sleeping."

_ "Hey man, if you're so worried about dying bare-ass, just borrow my shirt!"  _ Beef crawled to the end of the shitty old mattress, reaching for his clothes on the floor of his bang and rave cave, aka his bedroom. Pico rolled his eyes

"That's not the point, dumbass."

_ "Tough shit!"  _ Boyfriend bellowed, sliding his slightly sweaty tee over Pico. The damn thing barely hid his stomach.

"My dick's still out."

_ "But you're technically no longer naked, so uuuuuhhhh gimme a 'thank you, king!'"  _ Beef crossed his arms victoriously, not realizing he's a fucking idiot. But, like, a fucking idiot who gave Pico his shirt, which is kinda cute I guess. The redhead softened.

"Thanks, I guess."

_ "Where's the king?" _

Pico twacked Beef at the back of his head.

_ "Ow! Fine."  _ The Bluebear shrugged, having lost that one. Instead, he pulled Pico face down onto the bed, laying half of himself on his back while holding the taller fella's wrist down.

"What the fuck???" Pico attempted to push himself up, but his arms were no match to the weight of BF's pure dumbassery. "What the hell are you doing, I'm not in the mood for round t-"

_ "Shh! This is to make sure you put your ass to sleep."  _

"You're crushing my back."

_ "Your fault for being a twink." _ Beef chuckled, pulling out his hearing aid and planting it on his desk at the other side. Damn this room is tiny.  _ "You'll be ok man, I won't let cockgobblers bother you, you can sleep well tonight." _

Pico took a deep breath. God he wanted to be irritated, and he had the right to be, ngl but it just. Melted out of him. "That's not how it works, bud. I won't suddenly rest easy just because you're spooning me."

Boyfriend relaxed, letting go of the lankier guy's wrist to sign in front of his face.

_ Can't hear U LOL. Nite BB. _

The redhead groaned, rolling his eyes. Beef never noticed, however, because he got knocked the fuck out cold. Out like a lightbulb. Holy shit.

Boyfriend was a dumbass. He always did this stupid bollocks, as the Brits would say, and it would drive Pico's blood pressure up the wall. He really should dump him, for the sake of his mental health. However, the redhead felt him slightly nuzzle into the nook of his neck and let out a content sigh, and he'd remember just how sincere Boyfriend's actions were, especially towards him. Once he does dump Beef, he'll let him off easy.

For now, Pico laid there, unable to sleep because cuddling your partner unfortunately doesn't automatically put a pause on night terrors. But he did relax, grabbing BF's limp hand and thinking with the utmost of affection;

_ Jesus Christ this is gay as shit. _


End file.
